The Pain You Cause
by HieisSugarBaby
Summary: Hiei is being affected with a little mother nature. His urges for a mate grow as time goes on, demon mating season just starting. Can Hiei tough it out or will the sight of a female youkai be too much for him? HieiOc
1. Hiei's Predicament

**Summary: **Hiei is being affected with a little mother nature. His urges for a mate grow as time goes on, demon mating season just starting. Can Hiei tough it out or will the sight of a female youkai be too much for him? HieiOc

**

* * *

**

**The Pain You Cause **

**_Chapter One:_** Hiei's Predicament

* * *

Thunder roared, shaking the house as the large glass windows of the home shook fervently, threatening to break. A bright light encased the room, illuminating the figure in the far side of the room while shadows cast eerie shapes across the walls. He shifted, the book he held turning a page, the candle on the small end table the only source of constant light. His mind was slowly entering into the world of imagination, although his attention was snagged back quickly, a light tapping entered into his ears, barely being heard over the storm. 

A shadowed figure sat outside, rain falling down the clear glass in a small waterfall while ruby red eyes reflected against it from the outside, staring menacingly inside, awaiting to be let in. The man rushed forward while setting his book roughly on the end table, almost knocking over the candle before sliding open the window. Rain soaked the floor as the man stepped in from outside.

Knowing his friend was safe inside, the other shut his window quickly. Sighing, he turned to his friend wondering what he was doing out in such a storm. "What brings you here Hiei?" His ears twitched as he listened to the storm grow outside, "And in such weather?"

Hiei glared at him, releasing some of his growing inner anger through the fearsome stare. "I have a problem, kitsune" Kurama's curiosity rose, yet he noticed his friend's wet condition and grabbed him a towel from the hall closet quietly, tossing it at him nonchalantly.

"What's the matter?" Kurama leaned against his desk as Hiei slipped out of his cloak and hung the towel around his neck, trying to dry out his clothes that clung to his muscular body. Kurama stared at him, noticing something off. Cold sweat perspired off Hiei's body even though he was dry and inside a cool room. His breath was short as a constant growl emitted from his throat. It suddenly dawned on Kurama as Hiei took off his shoes, water soaking the auburn carpet they stood on. "It happens to every youkai sometime. If they live to it that is." Kurama stated.

"Not to me..." Hiei's fist clenched in his anger. He knew he could always sedate his urges with youkai wenches, killing them after wards of course, and yet, this season, this one was different. He could feel something consume his body; crawl across his skin, his nose always sniffed the air when a female was around as if on alert all the time.

Hiei's jaw clenched, unclenched, clenched, ext. Kurama was watching in interest. He knew Hiei always managed to find a way to 'fix' his natural urges, and usually never came to Kurama for help.

"Than what's wrong?" Kurama had to admit he was curious.

"Every time I..." Hiei looked up into his friend's emerald eyes, hoping the kitsune would catch on to what he was trying to say yet he only earned a questionable look, although behind those very emerald eyes, the kitsune knew exactly what the koorime was trying to say. He was only toying with Hiei, irritating his already annoyed friend. "...Calm myself," Kurama smirked at Hiei's choice of words, "It pains me, every time getting worst."

"Well Hiei," Kurama thought for a moment, coming up with only one reasonable answer in the short time, "Maybe it's time you settled down." Kurama headed back over to his chair to read after having no respone, leaving Hiei to his thoughts.

"Hn." Hiei walked over to the window sill, staring out at the rain that fell against the window in a soothing tone. Kurama flipped through the pages of the book thoughtfully, knowing Hiei would call upon him again when needed.

Hiei's mind swarmed with possibilities and consequences as he stared out at the enraged storm, matching his own emotions. _Hn. I don't need a mate._

_

* * *

_

**_5 Reviews! _**


	2. All Womens Village

**The Pain You Cause**

**_Chapter Two:_** An All Woman Village

* * *

Wind blew through the forest silently, the trees that moved was it's only indication it was there along with the cool sensation that flittered through his hair. Hiei sat on a high tree branch, casually, alert, enjoying the day he had to watch his sister below him. As the day went on, he became more and more careless, making himself tense because his sister had almost spotted him, yet only saw a quick blurr in his place. 

Blood fell through his enclosed fist falling towards the ground in a puddle of crimson liquid as his claws broke the skin. Hiei's attention was caught as his sister laughed, the noise attracting his quickly enrapturing his attention, his claws grip lossened. He smiled, his sister brought warmth to his heart, although it was only for a moment.

Yukina was collecting flowers for a vase she was preparing to set on the dining table, butterflies flying around her face in an almost taunting manor yet she paid no heed. She had a basket full of flowers as she made her way back to the temple. Staying with Lady Genkai, the old fighter, she had duties to perform only collecting flowers was her choice. Hiei followed her, obviously, not having anything to do and wanted to keep his sister safe. The rest of the day went by rather quickly, and as it went on, the need inside him grew, every minute it got worst, waiting to spill out. Hiei growled, with his sister around, pain was engulfing his body, thoughts scarring his mind because for demons, relation didn't matter.

Taking one last glance at his sister's form, he disappeared into the dense forest, hoping to calm his urge...before he did anything he'd regret.

--- --- ---

_Terror..._

_She could do nothing to help. She was useless. She listened to her mother's screams through the thick doors of the closet. All but too soon it stopped, her mother's voice was gone, not even her sniffling could be heard. A rough shuffling was heard and the girl dared to peak, barely opening the doors did she see the flow of blood. A thick crimson river sunk into the wood flooring of the house. _

_Rivers of blood and tears..._

_Did she dare look up? Her eyes streamed with tears as her hands held her mouth closed, her body shaking in fear. Her silver eyes widened, sweat stuck to her clothes, grasping her silver hair in a web of tangles. The horror she saw as her eyes traveled from the floor, to the clothes thrown across the room, torn, to the man. He was surrounded in her mother's blood, her limp figure lying lifelessly under him as he used her for his own pleasure. Her throat was slit, a used katana pushed between his hand and the hard wood. _

_Passed the limit..._

_She felt something snap, inside of her it pulsed, flowing throughout her viens, through her blood. She tried to look away, her eyes burning from the salt of her many tears. Yet, she couldn't turn her eyes, move her head and close the door. They seemed to be glued to his form, studying his toned figure as he pushed into her mother, their bodies moving back and forth. He dared disgrace her further, lifting her dead form up closer to his body as their skin touched, her chest rubbing against his own. _

_Weak..._

She stirred in her sleep...

--- --- ---

The tree was bruised, broken, sliced as Hiei swung his sword into it, killing it slowly. His shoulders rose, his breath was heavy. Sweat glistening off his muscular body, his shirt thrown to the side along with his cloak. His eyes glared at the animal entering his territory, disturbing his training unannounced. "Kitsune."

"Hello Hiei." Kurama greeted, looking around at the damage Hiei had done to the precious forest area.

"What do you want?" Hiei was more curious rather than angry. He enjoyed the kitsune's company, another demon. Hiei put his sword away, a metallic hiss locking his sword in it's sheath.

"We have another mission." Kurama informed his good friend. His thoughts more on the koorime's, and 'others' well-being, than the actual mission at hand.

"Hn." Hiei slipped on his cloak, "And the baby wishes to speak with us?"

"No actually. I was informed, along with Yusuke, about the mission. I didn't think you wanted to visit Koenma so I told him I could inform you." Kurama stared his friend in the eyes as he spoke, his hands resting calmly in his pockets.

"What of the buffoon?" Hiei's face scrunched at the thought of Kuwabara, placing his hands in his own cloak, walking towards Kurama.

"Yusuke is taking care of that." Kurama smiled at the demon's hate towards the human, "Kuwabara is coming most likely, although the need for all four of us to go isn't required. We are only to obtain a woman from the village she lives in."

_A woman? _Hiei adverted Kurama's gaze, walking past him rather quickly. Kurama thought it wise to send him along? A smirked formed on the koorime's face, desire flashing through his eyes. _A woman... _He licked his lips, glancing back at the kitsune. "Well then. Let's hurry."

--- --- ---

"We've only been walking for a day! Stop whining Kuwabara!!" The man, Urameshi, Yusuke, exclaimed, jumping over a fallen tree that laid in his way. Only Kuwabara wasn't so lucky and snagged his pants in a lonely branch, his face soon meeting the ground in a lovely muffled grunt.

"Gahh." He scrunched his already deformed face as he spit out the mud and leaves he managed to fill his mouth with. Kurama and Hiei were up ahead, not bothering with the two who were arguing behind them, knowing the mission was more important. Kurama glanced at Hiei who was jumping through the trees. Kurama could smell Hiei's arousal the closer they got to the village. Was it wise he allowed Hiei to come. Their was a blank stare in Hiei's eyes as he focused only on what lay in front of him, not bothering to think of a smart comment at Kurama, who stare was becoming slightly aggrevating.

"Kuwabara!" _Thud! _"Argg!" The commotion behind them made Kurama hault in his journey, the two idiots behind them had fallen, Kuwabara ontop of Yusuke. Kurama rolled his eyes, turning around and quickly catching up with Hiei, who never bothered to look back.

Oh, this would be a long trip.

--- --- ---

"We are here for a Mitsuke, Yoshina." Kurama repeated loudly to the elder youkai as she leaned in closer to hear him better. Her deafness told of her old age. They had just arrived at the village over an hour ago and had to hunt down this elder, who, remarkably, was hard to find.

"Ah yes, yes." Kurama sighed happily, thankful this elder finally knew what he spoke of.

Kurama blinked at the smiling woman as she waited for an answer to escape Kurama's lips. He was curious. How she had managed to get 'dinner' out of the a person's name slightly frightened him, yet they were told to come see this elder by the warrior they had spoken to. She is the grandmother of Yoshina. Family. A relative that may know where Yoshina was.

"Fool. We do not wish to eat." Hiei scowled, the scent of women intoxicating his senses, amazingly he was able to contain himself- letting the anger he had get the better of him rather than his desires, "We are looking for Yoshina."

"Oh, Yoshi,Yoshi..." She seemed to ponder on the name, sitting down on the bench placed conveniently beside her as she rubbed the whiskers on her chin, "Yoshi is a kind one... yes, yes..."

"Riku! Get back here!"

"She is my grandchild you know..." The elder nodded as if answering her own statement, looking towards the feet of the four young men that stood before her who stared at her in bewilderment. She was old, given that, they wouldn't get too far in their search today.

"Don't make tell you again young-man!" Yusuke managed to slip away from the babbling woman and walk around the side of the houses, curiosity of the commotion leading him to wander.

_Thud! _

Yusuke looked down to the person that ran into him. A young man, elementary. He was rubbing his head where he had hit Yusuke's side, which was full of dark shaggy brown hair, and had fallen to the ground. Dust flew up around him slightly, as if trying to help hide his figure from the upcoming woman.

"Ouch..." He looked up as Yusuke squatted down, both looking each other- eye to eye. Yusuke raised an eyebrow, the others coming around to see what he was doing, pestering the locals, as they had thought.

"Whoa...It's like looking at doubles." Kuwabara's voice sounded from behind Yusuke. Yusuke rolled his eyes. He and the child did look somewhat alike, he had to admit. But, no one could be like Yusuke, no one.

"Hey, you o-" He was suddenly cut of, falling on his rear as he stared at an evil, angry woman glaring down at the child.

"Riku!" She growled, Riku slowly turning his head in terror as if pure evil was placed behind him, "Apologize." She commanded; the gang scooted away quickly, Riku's eye twitching at the fire blazing in the onna's eyes. He was too scared to answer.

He moved to crawl backwards, wanting to run away from her yet he was stopped by another threatening growl, "Riku.." She bared her fangs, fully prepared to take the boy out if she needed.

He quickly turned around, bowing on the floor, "I'm terribly sorry sir! I didn't mean to run into you! It'll never happen again!"

"Arigato Riku." The woman smiled, "Let's go home." She turned to walk away, paying no attention to the men in front of her, nervous from her bipolar type of behavior.

"Bu-" Riku started but cut himself off, the look she gave him_... shudders_. "Coming..." They both headed off, the woman making sure the child was following. Hiei growled watching nothing but the woman leave, his breath slowly getting heavy.

"Yoshi is very helpful too." The old woman spoke, grasping onto Kurama's arm. He just turned and stared at her as she nodded her wrinkled head, staring into Kurama's emerald eyes. (-.-)'

* * *

_Knock Knock_

"She lives here?" Yusuke asked, looking at the small hut.

"Yes, yes. Yoshi!" The grandma's voice rose, yelling for her grand-daughter as she banged on the weak wooden door. Vines crawled across the side of the hut, threatening to take it apart, tear it down. "Yoshi! It's grandma-ma! Open the door, I have some visitors here for you!"

No answer.

The old woman turned around, smiling with a confused look on her face, "She may be out collecting fo-"

A distressed scream pierced through the air. They were all startled, no one moving. Hiei snapped to first and raced off, Kurama a little ways behind him. Kurama stopped when he saw Hiei at a watering hole, staring at something in a daze as his face held a slight pink tint.

"What is it Hiei?"

* * *

**5 REVIEWS PLEASE**


	3. A Little Help :

**Hi! Its me.**

I knooow. False Alarm with the new chapter! Sorry 'bout that, Ill have it out **this weekend** though.  
(I apologize (if this weekend) I do _not_ get it out (future reference))

_Anywho!_

I wanted to know what _interested_ people in the stories, cause Im **obviously** not grasping the alluring concept of them and wanted to write a story people would enjoy more.  
No, not change any I already have, I'll keep them and try to finish them.

**::People/Readers/Writers::**

If you have any ideas or any comments on what you _DID _and _DID **NOT **_like about any of my stories.  
I know people like my first two because it is about Hiei's mating season, not that its bad,

I would just like to know how to grasp **more** readers and know what to change and leave.

Any suggestions?

Call 1-800-REVIEW  
Just kidding...I've always wanted an ad thingy like on TV and stuff.

Okay, well, please review or e-mail or w/e you can think of to get _any_ information to me.

(_P.S.:** DO NOT** call that number._)  
...

**Thank-YOU!**


	4. Bringing Her Back

**You know, I just noticed that the people who always review, put in favorites or w/e for every Hiei Oc story are the same ones. **

**Chapter Three: Bringing Her Back**

* * *

Kurama stopped when he saw Hiei at a watering hole, staring at something in a daze as his face held a slight pink tint. He peered around Hiei's shoulder, starring in a daze at what he saw. 

"Kill it! Kill it!" Water splashed around in the hot springs, distressed women running around. "Kill it now!"

Some scurried out of the water, grasping their clothes and towels, water still drenching their slender bodies as they left the terror behind them.

"That's no way to talk about Katori-sama." One woman scolded the fleeing women. Long silky chestnut hair fell down to the small of her back; waist deep in the steaming water. Ms. Katori, an old obese woman that sat near the edge of the water, wet black hair tied in a messy bun at the top of her head, large mole point blank above lip. Who, at the moment, was glaring at the young woman. The young woman turned with her arms crossed in front of her large supple breasts, a scowl on her own face with glaring silver eyes. "They need to learn some respect."

"Ha, it is you who lost your respect. They speak nothing of me, only of a mere spider making it's web too close to their delicate bodies." Katori scolded, blowing some smoke from her mouth, her arms resting on the earth behind her as she was sunk into the relaxation of the water.

"Uhhh..." The woman's eye twitched. How embarrassing. "My bad." Her eyes turned to the near bush at a sudden rustle, not registering the stares she was receiving as the steam obscured her view. Slowly, she leaned in further, her arm slowly slipping from its grasp as more and more of her breast appeared, the dark forms becoming more and more apparent. Suddenly it dawned on her, two men were in an all woman's village, and happened to be by the hot springs, staring, at _her._ Her eyes widened in realization and a high pitched scream pierced the air, "Perverts!!!" She threw herself down into the water, her hair floating around her body, splashing herself with the disturbed water from her sudden movement. "Get out! Get out!!" She grabbed the nearest object, a rock, conveniently, and forcefully threw it at them.

Her screaming ceased when neither moved, save for the tilt the one man had when he was smashed on the head, blood slowly starting to fall down his face. She stared at the two men, who were, in turn, _still_ staring...,at her.

* * *

The whistle of the wind awoke him. His head hurt, from what he couldn't quite remember. All those women...he was sure he wasn't the one hit when the rock was thrown at them. 

"Wha? What happened?" Kurama managed to stammer out as he sat up from the small wooden mat he was laying on, holding his head as it throbbed inside his skull. He opened his eyes, looking around the room he spotted a scowling Hiei, leaning against the wall of one of the huts they were in, his head in a larger bandage, his usual bandana place over it.

"About time fox." He hissed, his glowing crimson orbs glaring at Kurama's weak form rising from the mat he laid on.

"What happened Hiei?"

"Hn. Hell if I know." Hiei growled, he was too absorbed in the nude woman that was before him, he was caught off guard and had blacked out. He cleared his head once more in the past hour, thoughts fogging his mind that only made his arousal grow.

"Let's go find the others."

* * *

Heading outside, they heard a conversation before they saw who spoke, although they knew it was two women. 

"-they're fake."

"Oh! But they look so real, can I touch them?"

"Sure. But look, isn't the left one slightly larger then the right, do you see?"

Hiei swallowed hard as they turned the corner, his pants becoming somewhat smaller. He glared at the two who spoke, the fantasies that played in his mind quickly vanishing as a hand was placed on his shoulder. Hiei grumbled, looking away while shoving his hands deep inside his pockets.

"I see what you mean."

Kurama sweat-dropped, his hand rubbing through his long crimson hair, sweat sticking to his palm, "Well this was somewhat unexpected."

"Huh, oh, Kurama and Hiei I presume?" It was the woman from before. She stood, turning with her arms crossed, just as they had seen her before only with clothes on, well, _some _clothes on.

The other woman had short bobbed black hair and bright purple eyes that contrasted with her pale skin, had just placed some food in her mouth. She also stood, looking over her shoulder at them. She was short, small, tiny, compared to the other woman who towered over her.

"Yes, we are," Kurama answered, glancing past them towards the large flower vase they were observing before, "Um, our, apologizes about before." His face went slightly hot at the memory fresh in his mind.

"Don't worry about it." She shrugged it off, her eyes glancing about at other things that had yet to hold her interest.

"She liked the attention anyways." The other woman chimed in, still not bothering to turn completely around.

The taller woman rolled her eyes, "I'm Shinta and this is Yuna. I heard you've been looking for Yoshina?" Shinta inquired tilting her head; her long brunette hair slipping off her shoulder.

"Yes we are. We are to take her-"

"I don't care." Kurama blinked having been cut off didn't expect such a blunt answer and quick at that too. "Just like I told your friends, you can do whatever you guys want with her. She was out hunting for the village. Most likely took on more then she could handle. Could be dead by now, I don't know. Yuna will show you to the hunting ground." Shinta explained.

"Keep up." Suddenly Yuna disappeared, showing up half way to the village gates.

"Oh, uh, right. Arigato." Kurama and Hiei both ran to where Yuna was, having to move faster as they approached her when she abruptly vanished, leading them towards Yoshina quickly.

* * *

Gradually, her eyes opened. The sun that broke through the large treetops stung her pupils, making her wince at the sudden contact. She shifted, taking in a deep breath for her sore body. Sitting up, she looked around. She was in the large grassy field she had fallen in earlier, the wind was harsh, trying to take her away in a futile attempt. The forest was behind her, her body bordering the open field and dense forest that was most likely littered with youkai. 

Her sparkling silver eyes glanced around the area, no one was around. _I thought I was a goner..._ Grunting in pain, she managed to stand on her long wobbly legs, one arm wrapped around her abdomen as blood dripped from her wound. The wind almost pushed her over as she tried to keep up with it; forcefully hitting against her back.

"Ouch!" She hissed, trudging through the large grass in her way, trying to head towards the village. She glanced down at her arm that tried to stop the blood flow but to no avail, her arm becoming drenched in the sticky crimson liquid. If she could just make it to the village..

_I didn't even get any food..._ Her long crystal blue hair wiped itself in her face, obscuring her view. She could hardly wield her double ronin sword in her hand, losing the sheath in her last battle. _This is soo not good for my health._ She complained to herself, seeing no one else was around to care.

She stopped, her large fuzzy black ears perking up. The wind, thankfully was dieing down, becoming less and less harsh.  
There it was again.

"Yuna!" She called out, recognizing the voice she was oh so thankful to hear. "Yuna! I'm over here!" Taking one more step forward, she was greeted with a figure blocking her way. "Yuna!" A grin spread across her face, "Thank goodness you're heee... Who are these people?"

"Yoshi, even though you are wounded you'd engage in small talk with strangers? May it have been best to leave you on your own to die?" Yuna sighed, Yoshi giving her a 'I can't believe you said that' look.

"Whoa! You're bleeding like...a lot!"

"Yes, yes I am." She stated bluntly, "Hm, it quite hurts too." Yoshi looked down at her wound once again, "You wouldn't happen to have any bandages with you? Hmm." Her long silky black tail swished back and forth anxiously behind her.

* * *

"So, Lord Koenma...wants to see me?" Yoshi asked, confirming her already knowing mind. She had already left her village, a new bandage wrapped around her stomach. She had said her goodbyes already and went on her way gratefully with these strangers. 

"Yes, for the fiftieth time." Yusuke sighed.

"Well soooorry for asking."

"You should be."

"I don't see us getting along in the future."

"Go figure."

"Ass." Yoshi glared at the back of Yusuke's hair, grumbling as she walked.

Minutes passed, Yoshi grew uncomfortable. Minutes passed, it started to become awkward.

Suddenly, she stopped aggravated and turned around. Her words were lost as hot breath blew on her face, amazingly smelling good. Her anger quickly subsided, her face becoming red from embarrassment. Abruptly, she jumped back, her foot getting caught on an uproot from a tree and fell backwards, sliding down the bark, scrapping her back.

"Hn. Baka onna. Watch what you're doing." Hiei stated, glaring at the fallen woman, his own face holding a slight pink tint as his hands dripped blood in his pockets. His breath became slightly heavy yet he continued on his way as if nothing was wrong.

She sat their dumbfounded for a moment before pushing herself up, wincing at the cool touch of wind to her fresh scratches, "Well maybe if you weren't staring at me! I could!" She seemed to think for a moment, "...Jerk!"

Hiei said nothing, only glanced back at the woman he was leaving behind, thoughts flooding his mind.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to Dream x Spirit for the advice! Ill be sure to use, but probably not efficiently...unfortunately.**

**5 REVIEWS**

**P.S. (May Rewrite Chapter)**


End file.
